Tom Jedusor
by Philippe-Corbulo
Summary: Tom Jedusor à Poudlard. Un Tom Jedusor très différent du Lord.
1. Chapitre I : Départ

Chapitre I : Départ

Lorsque Mme. Cole entra dans la petite chambre de Tom pour le réveiller elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là. Elle s'inquiéta tout d'abord avant de conclure finalement qu'il devait être impatient d'aller dans sa nouvelle école. Elle avait été surprit, elle avait pensé en premier lieu qu'il n'accepterait pas d'aller dans cette école, c'était un enfant solitaire. Mais après tout il était intelligent, cette école était une chance de se démarquer, de quitter cet orphelinat avec un avenir tout tracé. Car elle le savait la majorité des enfants qui sortaient de cet orphelinat finissaient à la rue. Elle faisait tout pour qu'ils se sentent chez eux mais avec les maigres moyens qu'elle possédait elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand chose pour améliorer leur condition de vie. Elle s'avança finalement et découvrit avec surprise que Tom avait tout rangé avant de partir. Le lit était fait, aucune feuille ne trainait sur le minuscule bureau qui tenait dans le coin gauche de la chambre. Aucune trace de Tom, il avait apparemment emporté ses maigres possessions. Comme si il avait voulut caché qu'il avait un jour vécu ici. Pourtant il le savait, il devrait revenir dés le début de l'été. Elle soupira avant de ressortir et de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle avait encore du travail ce n'était pas parce qu'un de ses pensionnaires n'étaient plus là que son planning serait allégé. Comme pour appuyé ses dires un des nouveaux arrivants venait de se mettre à pleurer, elle se dirigea à grand pas vers le bruit des pleurs.

Assis sur sa valise Tom Jedusor observait discrètement les gens qui entraient dans la gare. Il avait refusé qu'un enseignant de poudlard l'y emmène prétextant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Oui après tout il n'avait jamais eut besoin d'aide, c'était un enfant timide, réservé, mais débrouillard. Mais malgré ce tempérament il avait eut beaucoup de difficulté pour se rendre à la gare et il se louait d'avoir eut l'intelligence de partir longtemps en avance. En partant il avait prit soin de ne laisser aucune trace de lui, il détestait cette orphelinat, il détestait cette vielle femme qui faisait semblant de s'attendrir sur leurs sorts. En arrivant à la gare de King's Cross il avait crut que ses ennuies s'arrêteraient, malheureusement il avait été surprit et énervé de constater qu'aucun panneau n'indiquait le quai 9 ¾ , il avait cherché partout refusant de demander son chemin, par orgueil et surtout par peur de paraître idiot. Il en était arrivé à une conclusion : retourner à l'entrée de la gare et attendre de voir passer des sorciers pour les suivre. Une idée qui aurait pu être grandiose s'il n'avait pas était déjà 10h36, le train partant à 11h00 tous les sorciers semblaient être déjà sur place. A moins se dit-il, qu'ils étaient plus doués pour paraître « normal » que le vieil homme. Il se répétait avec force qu'il ne pouvait pas rater son train, et par conséquent sa rentrée. Il ne devait pas retourner à l'orphelinat, lorsque le vieil homme lui avait raconté toutes ces choses il avait vu tout un avenir s'ouvrir devant lui, qu'importe sa richesse et son ascendance il pourrait briller dans ce nouveau monde. Ses espoirs s'amenuisaient quand il aperçu trois personnes entrer dans la gare. Chose qui n'était pas inhabituelle au fait près que ses gens semblaient n'avoir pas l'habitude de s'habiller de cette façon. L'homme portait une veste jaune fluo qui le boudinait, sa femme une robe verte et leur enfant une chemise qui ne devait sûrement pas lui appartenir puisqu'elle lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Il avait encore un petit doute sur cette famille jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive ce que tenait l'enfant. Dans sa main tenait une cage où un hibou, blanc à tache noir hululait. Étant donné évident que toute personne non sorcier n'aurait jamais eut l'idée d'avoir un hibou comme animal de compagnie, il en déduit qu'ils étaient forcément là pour prendre le même train que lui. Il attendit donc qu'ils passent devant lui et qu'ils aient quelques pas d'avance sur lui pour avancer à son tour. Ils tournèrent à un angle de la gare et prirent l'escalator. Tom les entendait très nettement parler et ce qu'il percevait de leur conversation le réjouissait.

« On va encore être en retard ! Chaque année c'est la même chose.

- Allons Grégore il reste une dizaine de minute avant que le train ne parte nous y serons bien avant.

- Nous sommes toujours les derniers à arriver et il n'y a jamais de compartiment vide !

- Je suis sur que tes amis t'ont gardé une place, vous serez juste entre Griffondor !

- J'espère.

- Voyons ne fait pas cette tête nous t'écrirons souvent.

- Pas plus d'une fois par semaine !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Les autres vont se moquer de moi si vous m'écrivez plus d'une fois par semaine. S'il vous plait, maman, papa. Je suis en troisième année maintenant et qui plus ait je suis à griffondor je dois savoir me montrer courageux.

- Comme tu voudras, mais nous attendrons tes réponses !

- Ne vous en faites pas, Vrilla est plus rapide que l'éclaire ! Elle fera le trajet très rapidement ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent si brusquement que Tom failli leur rentrer dedans. Il fit dévier son chariot au dernier moment. La famille se retourna et lui, faisant semblant de ne pas apercevoir leur regard continua à avancer. Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer lentement il les entendait de moins en moins bien.

« Tu y vas en premier papa ?

- Non, vas-y. Ta mère et moi te rejoindrons juste après.

- D'accord. »

Enfin il ne les entendait plus du tout, c'était un silence étrange. Si étrange qu'il fit immédiatement demi-tour oubliant la lourde valise qu'il tirait, elle se renversa. Et il l'a ramassa en grognant. Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit où s'étaient tenu quelques instants plutôt trois personnes. Il fixa tour à tour toutes les directions où la famille avait pu partir, mais en vain, ils n'étaient plus là. Essayant de comprendre comment ils avaient pu se volatiliser, il en vain à penser que c'était sûrement l'œuvre de la magie après tout il ne savait pas encore grand chose à son sujet. Il était sûrement possible de disparaître comme par enchantement.

Au bout de deux minutes à se tourner les méninges pour savoir ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse il commença à sérieusement paniquer. Il voyait déjà le train partir sans lui, comment allait-il faire ? A ce moment là alors qu'il envisageait de redescendre à l'entrée une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle le fit frissonner et il se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Il le reconnut immédiatement. Il n'avait rencontré le vieil homme qu'une fois, mais il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant lui. Revoir Dumbledore provoqua chez lui deux émotions contradictoires. La joie tout d'abord, de savoir qu'il était désormais certain qu'il pourrait aller à Poudlard. Et la haine. Une haine due au ressentiment que lui provoquait le manque de confiance flagrant qu'avait eut le vieil homme quant à sa capacité de prendre le train tout seul. Cela le mit d'autant plus en colère, car il savait que Dumbledore avait eu tout à fait raison.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas Tom. Tu semblais pourtant enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre poudlard. »

Des deux sentiments qui occupaient actuellement Tom ce fut la haine qui prit le dessus et qui le poussa à répondre avec agressivité.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- J'avais l'impression Tom que tu ne savais pas comment accéder au quai 9 ¾ me suis-je trompé ? »

Il envisagea un moment de répondre avec fougue mais sachant qu'il ne ferait que se montrer ridicule il n'en fit rien. Il finit par céder à Dumbledore.

« Non vous avez raison. A vrai dire je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve la voie 9 ¾ j'ai essayé de chercher des sorciers mais les seuls que j'ai pu trouver ont mystérieusement disparut avant que je ne puisse leur demander quoi que se soit. »

Dumbledore lui souria.

« Allons, Tom. Il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas trouver la voix 9 ¾ si c'était si simple que cela il y aurait bien trop de moldue qui tomberait dessus par hasard. Si je suis là c'est parce que c'était mon rôle de t'aider à allez au train. Même si tu l'avais refusé je devais tout de même vérifier que tu y arriverais bien.

- Je vois et donc allez vous finalement me dire comment on se rend sur cette voie ?

- Bien sur. A vrai dire, tu es juste à côté de l'entrée. Tu vois ce mur, sur ta gauche, et bien tu dois le traverser. C'est une barrière magique, une fois franchis tu apparaîtras devant le train.

- Je dois traverser ce mur ?

- Oui, c'est ça. »

Tom l'observa pendant un instant comme pour essayer de savoir si l'homme lui mentait où non. Dumbledore interrompit ses pensées.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir. »

Tom acquiesça avant d'avancer vers le mur, Dumbledore le rappela.

« Tom, en fait as-tu réfléchi à laquelle des maisons tu préférerais intégrer ?

- Oui, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit. Et j'ai la réponse.

- Espérons donc que le chapeau suivra ton vœu.

- Je doute qu'il y ait à espérer, c'est un choix logique.

- Tom, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de m'appeler Professeur ou Mr. Dumbledore ?

- Si vous me l'avez déjà dit, Professeur Dumbledore.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Le temps passe, le train va bientôt partir puisque tu sais désormais comment t'y rendre tu ferais bien d'y aller, le train n'attends pas les élèves en retard.

- Oui, Professeur.

- Au revoir, Tom. »

Et il lui tourna le dos pour s'engouffrer dans le mur. Pendant une fraction de seconde il se demande si Dumbledore ne s'était pas réellement moqué de lui et si le mur était belle est bien une porte permettant d'accéder au train. Cette pensée se dissipa quand il se vit atterrir sur un quai ou un train rouge et noir était sur le point de partir. Il murmura « J'y suis. Poudlard me voici. » avant de sourire et de s'élancer vers le train. A peine eut-il posé le pied dans le couloir qu'il entendit la sonnette du train annoncer le départ, il s'en était fallut de peu. Il se mit à arpenter le couloir à la recherche d'un wagon où s'installer. Tous les wagons devant lesquels il passait étaient plein, arrivant au bout du train il décida d'entrer dans le dernier. Trois jeunes garçons étaient assis sur une des banquettes. Ils le fixaient comme un intrus.

Sentant leurs regards posé sur lui, Tom s'expliqua.

« Il n'y a plus de wagon vide. Je me demandais si je pouvais rester dans celui là ? Je m'appelle Tom. »


	2. Chapitre II : Le train

Chapitre II : Le train

Les visages changèrent, les trois garçons lui sourirent. Et l'un d'eux prit la parole.

« Bien sur, moi c'est Cézanne, à ma droite c'est Norvel et à ma gauche Avery.

- Bonjour, ajouta Norvel.

- Ouai salut, rajouta Avery. »

Tom entra en trainant ça valise derrière lui, il s'assit en face des garçons. Voyant que Tom ne parlait pas,

Cézanne prit de nouveau la parole.

« Alors, tu viens d'où ?

- Londres, je vis à Londres. Et vous ?

- Je réside actuellement à Brighton.

- Comment ça, actuellement ?

- Oui, les Cézanne sont une vielle famille d'aristocrate français, nous possédons des terres dans beaucoup de pays. Mes parents ont décidé que j'irais faire mes études à Poudlard alors ils se sont dit que se serai plus simple pour eux d'aller vivre dans leur maison à Brighton mais avant je vivais à Arcachon en France. Avery vit à Edinburgh et Norvel à Ipswich.

- Nous pouvons nous exprimer tout seul, Cézanne !

- Voyant que tu ne le faisais pas, Avery, je me le suis permit ! »

Le troisième garçon, Norvel, éclata de rire en voyant le regard mauvais que lançait Avery. Le rire joyeux du garçon eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Tom qui avait esquissé un sourire demanda à Cézanne.

« N'y a t'il pas d'école de sorcellerie en France ?

- Si, elle est même plutôt bien réputé mais pour faire simple mes parents ont tissé beaucoup de liens avec des familles de sang-pur anglaise et comme leurs fils vont à Poudlard ils ont décidé après réflexion que ce serait mieux si j'y allais aussi. C'est pour ça que je connais plutôt bien Norvel. Nos parents se voient souvent. De même que les Cézanne sont une famille aristocratique de France, les Greengrass en sont une d'Angleterre.

- Tu as finis avec tes longs discours sur l'aristocratie Cézanne ?

- T'es pas de bonne humeur Avery ? En plus je ne faisais que répondre à une question.

- On se fait une partie de Monopoly Wizard ?

- Bonne idée Norvel ! »

Tom connaissait le monopoly. Il n'y avait jamais joué, ce jeu coutait très cher. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de rester parfois pendant des heures devant la vitrine d'un magasin à regarder là boite de ce jeu. Il s'était souvent imaginé y jouant, lorsqu'il était tout seul dans sa chambre si froide à l'orphelinat. C'était ce qui l'étonné lui qui s'était tant renseigné n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette version. Cézanne sut lire ses interrogations.

"Tu ne connais pas le monopoly ?

- Si, bien sur. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une version pour Wizard.

- Ah. Tu es un moldue ? C'est normal, les moldues ne doivent pas savoir que la magie existe. Donc cet version n'est vendu qu'au sorcier.

- Tes parents ne sont pas sorcier ? demanda Avery.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Comment ça ? continua Avery malgré le coup que venait de lui donner, discrétement, Cézanne.

- Mes parents m'ont abandonné. Je vivais dans un orphelinat.

- Ah.. heu.. désolé. balbutia Avery.

- Pas la peine de t'excuser, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Ouai.. Donc ça se trouve tu n'es pas moldue. continua Avery. Quoi ? s'exclama-il quand il reçu un nouveau coup de Cézanne.

- T'es pas obligé de parler de ça pendant une heure, tu vois bien que ça l'ennuie !

- J'en sais rien moi ! Je disais ça pour lui ! Il veut peut être savoir si ces parents ont été à Poudlard.

- Il y a un moyen de savoir ?

- Oui, plusieurs. Si ils ont étaient à poudlard ils ont bien du laisser une trace. Une récompense, une punition, un match de quidditch, on trouvera forcement leur noms sur un registre ! Enfin il suffira de chercher un peu. A toi de voir.

- Bon, on l'a fait cette partie ?"

Et sans attendre Norvel sortit une toute petite boite de son sac. Tom fut surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur la taille de la boite, il s'interrogeait néanmoins comment le jeu pouvait tenir dedans ?

Norvel agita sa baguette et un long plateau apparût, avec des pions qui s'animaient. Quelques secondes après Tom poussait une exclamation de surprise. Il avait déjà vu de nombreuse fois le plateau du Monopoly dans des magasinsmais ce Monopoly n'avait rien à voir. Alors que sur la version non sorcier des images représentaient les lieux qu'on pouvait acheter sur celle des sorciers les lieux prenaient vies. Sur la case de New-York on pouvait voir des grattes ciels s'élever, sur les gares on voyait des trains qui circulaient et de la fumée sortaient de leurs locomotives. Il y avait même une case poudlard, on pouvait y voir un grand chateau avec plusieurs tour, un lac et une forêt. Le jeu était d'un réalisme extraordinaire. Norvel voyant l'expression qu'affichaitTom, lui souria.

« Je sais que ça peut impressionner ! Mais parents me l'ont offert cet été ! Grim Merimée c'est inspiré de l'œuvre de Charles Darrow pour créer le Monopoly version sorcier ! Ils sont actuellement en rupture de stock tellement le jeu à eut du succès ! »

Avery hocha la tête pour appuyer les dire de Norvel. Durant tout le reste du trajet les quatre garçons s'amusèrent en jouant au jeu de Norvel. Sur les six parties qu'ils furent, Tom gagna 4 fois, étrange pour quelqu'un qui n'y avait jamais joué. Cézanne lui emporta les deux autres manches. Alors que Tom gagnait la sixième manche Avery s'exclama.

« C'est pas possible comment tu fais pour gagner à chaque fois ? »

Tom lui souri.

« Tu dilapides ton argent trop vite ensuite tu ne peux plus payer les taxes et les factures et tu es obligés de tout revendre peu à peu.

- Serais-tu entrain d'insinuer que c'est moi qui jouerais mal ?

- C'est exactement ce que j'insinue, c'est qu'on dirait que tu es intelligent ! »

Norvel et Cézanne se crispèrent, Avery n'appréciait guère qu'on se moque de lui, il risquait de s'ennerver contre Tom. Mais à leur grande surprise Avery éclata de rire et donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos de Tom. Alors les deux autres garçons sentirent qu'ils pouvaient eut aussi rire de l'audace de Tom. Après plusieurs minutes de franche rigolade ce fut Norvel qui fut le premier à reprendre son sérieux.

« J'aperçois Poudlard ! On ferait mieux de mettre nos robes si on ne veut pas se faire engueuler ! »

Ils prirent plusieurs minutes pour se changer puis ils attendirent patiemment que le Poudlard Express arrive en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Quand le train s'arrêta, ils sortirent de leur wagon et entrèrent dans la masse d'élève qui sortaient eux aussi des différents wagons. Une fois sur le quai Avery poussa une exclamation.

« C'était vraiment le bordel ! Tout le monde sortait en même temps !

- Et encore on à de la chance d'avoir était dans un wagon près d'une sortie.

- Je n'imagine même pas le temps que sa nous aurait prit comme temps si non ! »

Les quatre élèves se dirigèrent vers un homme qui devait faire pas loin de deux mètres dix et qui aboyait tout en postillonnant.

« Les premières années par ici ! Par ici les mioches ! Par ici je vous dis ! »

Finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes tous les premières années furent rassemblés au tour du garde chasse qui s'appelait selon les dires de certain : Ogg. Voyant que tout le monde était là le dénommée Ogg se remit à crier.

« Les premières années avec moi ! Vous devez allez à poudlard en barque ! Vous allez traverser ce lac ! »

Et d'un geste il indiqua le dit lac. Norvel poussa un juron.

« Comment-ça en barque ?

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas gamin ?

- Pourquoi devrait-on y aller en barque ?

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut le mioche ! Il croit que c'est le Ogg qui décide ? Il croit que le Ogg à eut son mot à dire ? Alors il va faire ce que lui dit le Ogg, dans le cas contraire le Ogg va se montrer méchant. »

Et il découvrit sa bouche laissant apercevoir des dents pointues et jaunâtres. Avery chuchota à ses camarades.

« Vaux mieux pas l'emmerder, il n'a pas l'air commode.

- Il semble surtout avoir un problème de personnalité. Vous avez remarqué qu'il parle de lui en parlant du Ogg ?

- Qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué, Tom ? En attendant je vous dis qu'on va se geler nous ! Il fait froid et je n'ai pas envie de ramer comme un con pour arriver sur l'autre rive. Je suis sur que certains vont tomber dans l'eau.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y face Norvel ? T'es vraiment un frileux, en plus tu devrais te dire qu'on à de la chance, il ne pleut pas. Je n'imagine même pas ce que se serait si non.

- T'as pas tord là-dessus. Mais sa me fait chier de penser que certains sont déjà à mis chemin du château dans de douillette diligences. »

Le groupe des premières années embarqua rapidement sur des barques. Tom monta avec Cézanne et Avery, alors que Norvel embarquait dans une autre barque. Alors qu'ils ramaient depuis une dizaine de minutes Cézanne s'écria.

« C'est quoi ça ?

- De quoi ?

- Là ! Il y avait un monstre je te jure Avery ! Il y en avait un !

- Mais oui bien sur, j'ai plus huit ans mon pauvre. »

Après avoir ri Avery regarda le lac qui baignait dans les ténèbres et frissonna avant de ramer de plus belle. De son coté Tom souriait, ses nouveaux amis l'amusait. Ils ramèrent pendant un long moment avant que la voix du garde chasse qui s'élevait d'une des premières barques leur arrive.

« Allez les mômes ! Encore un effort et vous y serez ! L'Ogg va vous conduire jusqu'à la rive ! Mais l'Ogg viendra pas chercher ceux

qui tombe dans le lac, alors vous feriez mieux de vous cramponner à votre barque et de pas la renverser ! »

Avery regarda Tom et lui glissa.

« Toujours aussi sympathique celui là.

- Toujours aussi bizarre tu veux dire. »

Tom lui rendit son sourire.

Ils arrimèrent les barques à la rive du lac. Et descendirent à dix mètres d'eux une vielle femme les attendait. Les voyant approchés elle se racla la gorge les fixa un à un avant de dire d'une voix rêche.

« Bien je vois que vous êtes arrivés et que vous êtes tous si ce n'est frigorifier sec ce qui n'a pas toujours était le cas lors des années précédentes. Je suis le professeur Têtenjoy, j'enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis directrice de la maison Poufsouffle, je vais vous conduire dans le hall ou vous allez être répartie entre quatre maison : Serdaigle, Serpentard, Griffondor, Poufsouffle. »

Puis elle leur expliqua comment ils allaient être répartis. Tom était particulièrement attentif, il s'était renseigné pendant l'été sur le chemin de traverse mais des informations supplémentaires sur le système de l'école était toujours utile. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide avant d'arriver devant le hall. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et les premières années entrèrent ce qu'ils virent en enchanta plus d'un. Ils eurent l'impression d'être retourné dehors avec le plafond qui menaçait de faire tomber des tonnes d'eau sur leur table. Des centaines de chandelles flottaient et éclairaient la salle

Au fond les professeurs attendaient patiemment la répartition, le reste de la salle semblait partager entre le fait de ne pas pouvoir commencer à manger et la joie de voir les nouvelles recrues de leurs maisons. Certains des premières années tremblaient, deux ou trois avaient les larmes aux yeux. Tom était parfaitement calme, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait inquiéter certains aux points de les faire pleurer. L'impatience commençait à gagner la salle quand le professeur Têtenjoy commença la répartition. Avery fut le troisième sur la liste à passer et il fut répartit à Serpentard tout comme Cézanne qui ne passa pas longtemps après. Tom et Norvel se regardait, il semblait s'encourager mutuellement. Enfin Norvel Greengrass fut appelé et il soupira lorsqu'il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Les trois jeunes garçons avaient désormais les yeux rivés sur Tom qui attendait son tour. Tom commençait lui aussi à s'impatienter mais il n'eut plus longtemps à entendre. Bientôt la voix du chapeau résonna à nouveau et Jackson fut envoyé à Griffondor. Alors le professeur appela.

« Jedusor, Tom. »

En quelque enjambée il fut devant lui. Il sentait le regard oppressant de Dumbledore et de ses amis.

Tous attendaient le verdict du choixpeau. Il saisit le choixpeau des mains du professeur Têtenjoy et le posa sur sa tête. Aussitôt il entendit une voie s'élevé dans son esprit.

Tiens, tiens… Je n'avais pas vu de sorcier aussi prometteur depuis longtemps… Oui sans nul doute, tu as de grande qualité, un énorme potentiel.

Tom qui savait qu'il n'aurait peut être plus jamais l'occasion de s'adresser au chapeau décida de lui poser plusieurs questions.

Depuis quand choisit tu les maisons des élèves ?

Le choixpeau sembla rire avant de lui répondre.

Depuis des temps ancestraux. Ce sont les fondateurs qui m'ont donné cette tâche.

Les fondateurs ? Tu veux dire que tu as connu Salazar Serpentard ?

Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Oui, j'ai connu les quatre fondateurs je vis depuis des centaines d'années grâce aux pouvoir de ses quatre sorciers.

Je vois ils t'ont fait un grand don. Alors dans quelle maison vais-je aller ?

Où veux-tu aller ?

Cette fois ci ce fut Tom qui se mit à rire. Dans la salle tout le monde s'était tue et attendait patiemment la décision du choixpeau.

N'est ce pas ta tache à toi de répartir les élèves ? N'est ce pas le don que t'ont donné les fondateurs ?

J'aurai aimé savoir où tu voulais aller.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ou je veux aller, je sais déjà ou je vais aller et toi aussi tu le sais n'est ce pas mon cher choixpeau ? Tu fais durée cette conversation par pur caprice.

Tu n'as pas tord mon garçon. J'ai prit plaisir à te parler.

Moi de même.

Le choixpeau s'écria alors d'un seul souffle :

« SERPENTARD »

D'un geste fluide l'ensemble des serpentards se levèrent et hurlèrent leur joie de voir un nouvel arrivant dans leur maison.

Alors que de leurs cotès les griffondors regardaient ce nouvel arrivant aller vers les tables des serpentards avec haine.

Les trois compères de Tom n'avaient jamais semblé aussi heureux

.

Tom fixa la marée de serpentard et avança rapidement vers Cézanne une fois à coté de lui il s'assit. La répartition se finit rapidement

avec Merry Zzscar

qui rejoignit Poufsouffle. I

ls purent commencer à manger le somptueux repas préparé par les elfes de maisons de poudlard.

Tom mangea comme jamais il n'avait mangé. Il n'avait pas été habituer à manger comme ça à l'orphelinat. Il soupira en se disant que ça vie ne serait plus jamais la même, poudlard serait désormais sa maison.

Armando Dippet finit par se lever. Aussitôt les centaines de desserts entassés

sur les tables de la grande salle disparurent. Les élèves levèrent la tête pour regarder leur vieux directeur, il était chauve et particulièrement maigre.

« J'avais même pas fini de manger.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu manges trop lentement Avery ! »

- La ferme Cézanne ! »

Le directeur attendit que le silence revienne dans la salle puis il commença son habituel discours de début d'année.

"Chers élèves c'est avec joie que je retrouve les anciens, et que j'accueille les nouveaux. Je vous souhaites à tous une bonne année, en ésperant que pour ceux qui les passeront cette année, vous réussissiez vos B.U.S.E.S ou vos A.S.P.I.C.S. Il n'y a pas de changement majeur par rapport à l'année précédente ce qui était interdit l'est toujours. Apollon Picott se chargera au cours de l'année de veiller à ce que vous respectiez ces règles. Je voudrais personnellement juste rappeler aux élèves de première et deuxième années qu'il est interdit pour eux de se promener après neuf heures. Pour ceux de troisième année il a été décidé qu'il pourrait circuler dans poudlard jusqu'à dix heures c'est en soit le seul réel changement par rapport aux années précédentes et je suis sur que cela réjouira les concernés.

Je vais maintenant vous demander de vous lever, maison par maison et de bien vouloir suivre vos préfets qui vous mèneront jusqu'à vos dortoirs.

Toutes les maisons se levèrent en même temps sans prendre la peine de suivre les conseils du directeur. Les septièmes années poussèrent tout le monde pour pouvoir passer les premiers certains élèves, plus petit s'en offusquèrent mais personnes n'osa réellement protester devant les septièmes années. Les quatre serpentard essayèrent de suivre la foulé de leur aîné ils y réussirent jusqu'à ce que, accidentellement, Avery pousse un griffondor plus âgée que lui et surtout beaucoup plus grand. Lequel se retourna pour faire face au petit serpentard qu'il surpassait d'environ vingt centimètres.

"Tu veux que je te dégomme, petit con ? "

Il poussa Avery qui recula rapidement. Mais alors qu'il avançait vers lui, comme pour réaliser ça menace un autre élève l'interpella.

"Alors, Alex ? On entre en quatrième année et on se prend déjà pour un dieu ? C'est le fait que t'es poussé de dix centimètres pendant l'été qui te fait croire que t'es un ouf ? Ou le fait que tu réussisses à faire peur à un première année ? Tu peux pas jouer avec des gens de ta taille ? Si tu veux je peux te mettre ta branlée si c'est sa qui t'intéresses."

Tous les élèves au alentour s'arrêtèrent pour voir la suite des évènements. Une dispute entre griffondor et serpentard dés le début de l'année annonçait une année plutôt mouvementé. Malheureusement pour les spectateurs le nouveau préfet en chef calma les ardeurs des deux protagonistes.

"Ça suffit ! Aller dans vos dortoirs je ne veux pas à avoir à gérer des bagarres dés le premier jour ! D'habitude tu évites de t'embrouiller dés le premier jour, Max ! C'est pareil pour toi Alexandre ! Si vous ne partez pas tout de suite, attendez vous à être convoqué chez le directeur dés demain."

"Ouai, ouai. On ce reverra le bouffon."

Et le griffondor tourna les talons suivit de ces camarades. De son cotés Max s'approcha de Tom.

"Si certains griffondor vous emmerdes dites le-moi. Les serpentards et les griffondors se vouent une haine mutuelle. Vous verrez, vous devrez mener la vie dure à ceux de votre année. Notre maison est assez soudé, vous aurez toujours de l'aide si vous en demandez. Surtout si c'est un idiot qui à trois ans de plus que vous qui vous cherches des noises."

Il accéléra le pas pour rattraper ces amis, mais se retourna finalement à mis chemin.

"Ah, en fait moi c'est Max."

Malgré cet incident les quatre serpentard finirent par arriver aux sous-sols. Un des élèves qui étaient devant-eux prononça :

« Sang Pur ! »

Aussitôt les briques s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les élèves. Tom leva les yeux en mêmes temps que ces camarades il n'y avait pas de plafond à proprement parler, une grande vitre s'étendait au dessus de leur tête leur permettant d'observer le lac de Poudlard. C'était tout simplement magnifique ce que fit remarquer Avery.

« C'est magnifique.

- Sans aucun doute, rajouta Norvel.

- Digne de Salazar, murmura Tom. »

Ils s'attardèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure dans leur salle commune avant de décider d'aller voir leur dortoir.

Tom observa longuement leur dortoir. Il était composé de cinq lits mais ils auraient pu en compter une douzaine que la salle n'eut pas été surchargée. Tom s'avança vers le second lit et se jeta dessus, un peu partout les autres faisaient pareil. Trois autres garçons logeaient dans la même chambre que lui, Avery, Norvel et Cézanne.


	3. Chapitre III : Expédition, Affrontement,

Chapitre III – Expédition, Affrontement, Sanction

Il était encore très tôt lorsque Tom se réveilla. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormit pendant plusieurs siècles. Jamais, à l'orphelinat, il n'avait si bien dormit. Mais il n'avait jamais considéré l'orphelinat comme ça maison or il considérait déjà Poudlard comme telle. Il avait toujours sut d'une certaine manière qu'il était différent. Après tout, personne à l'orphelinat n'était capable de parler aux serpents. Il s'en était rendu compte lors d'une des rares sorties au zoo organisé par l'orphelinat. Emmener une trentaine de bambin au zoo coutait cher. De plus il fallait pouvoir les surveiller or bien souvent Mrs Cole était seul. Personne non plus, du moins à sa connaissance, ne pouvait manipuler les gens comme il le faisait. Il ne savait pas réellement comment il s'y prenait mais le résultat était là. Il était capable de persuader quelqu'un, de lui faire croire quelque chose et parfois même de se faire obéir. Un pouvoir des plus pratiques qu'il avait utilisé bien souvent. Lorsqu'il avait encore faim après le maigre repas qu'il recevait à l'orphelinat, il persuadait Mrs Cole qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé. Ou lors des fréquentes disputes qui avaient lieu à l'orphelinat, qui engendraient généralement des « bagarres » générales, il faisait en sorte d'être « oublié » lorsque les sanctions tombaient.

Au fur à mesure que les années passaient il avait réussit à améliorer et à découvrir d'autres pouvoirs. Quelques mois avant de recevoir la lettre qui l'informait qu'il était reçut à Poudlard, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait déplacer des objets plus ou moins gros. Plus les objets étaient gros plus l'effort était important. Il s'était très rapidement rendu compte que s'il pouvait faire léviter une plume sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, il ne pouvait déplacer une chaise que sur quelques mètres.

Néanmoins ses pouvoirs aussi grands qu'ils furent lui avait fait défaut. Lorsque le vieil homme s'était présenté, il n'aurait pu se douter qu'il allait se trouver face à quelqu'un de bien plus fort que lui. Lorsque l'homme lui parla de l'école de magie, il voulut en savoir plus, vérifier qu'il disait la vérité. Mais il s'était retrouvé face à une muraille infranchissable. Une force l'avait gentiment repoussé. Le vieil l'homme l'avait regardé, de ses yeux bleu d'azur, et lui avait sourit avant de continuer son discours. Un discours qui avait duré très longtemps, mais Tom l'avait écouté patiemment. Notant dans sa mémoire chaque détail sur « la magie » et sur cette école.

Il repoussa ces souvenirs ainsi que sa couverture et se leva discrètement. Tout le monde dormait encore, rien détonnant, après tout il n'était même pas cinq heures. Il ouvrit d'un seul geste la porte de la salle de bain pour éviter quelle ne grince et y entra. Il nota des détails qu'il n'avait pas observés la veille. La salle était principalement occupée par une large douche à l'italienne mais le pommeau de douche était un long serpent. Un grand miroir occupait le mur principal de la pièce. Il se déshabilla et posa ses vêtements dans un casier incrusté au mur avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il saisit le pommeau et lorsqu'il tourna le robinet, la gueule du serpent s'ouvrit, quelques secondes après un long jet d'eau en sortait. L'eau était glacée, il aurait crié s'il n'avait pas été habitué. L'eau chaude était rare à l'orphelinat. Il régla rapidement le robinet. Le contraste fut saisissant. Alors que quelque instant au paravent l'eau le glaçait elle le brûlait désormais.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, malgré l'obscurité de la chambre il décrypta le sourire plaqué sur les lèvres d'un Cézanne, accroupi sur son lit. Les deux garçons s'observèrent un long moment avant que Tom ne rompt le silence.

« Tu ne dors plus ?

- Non. J'ai été surprit en me réveillant de voir ton lit vide. Mais le bruit de la douche m'a rassuré.

- Tu t'es inquiété ?

- Et bien oui, j'ai cru que t'étais allez te promener dans Poudlard sans moi. »

Tom fut surprit de la réponse, mais il finit par répondre.

« Oui, sa semble être une bonne idée.

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Devant l'air ébahit de Cézanne il continua.

« De visiter Poudlard. »

Et sans attendre Cézanne il sortit du dortoir. Celui-ci resta sans réaction avant de s'élancer à sa suite. Tom dévalait déjà les escaliers. La salle commune était aussi silencieuse que leur dortoir et Cézanne glissa à Tom.

« On dirait bien qu'on est les seuls assez fous pour se lever à quatre heure du matin ! Surtout le jour de la rentrée ! J'espère que le concierge et nos professeurs profitent d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, je n'aimerais pas les croiser. On aurait du mal à leur expliquer pourquoi deux de leurs élèves trainent dans les couloirs de l'école. »

Comme Tom ne répondait pas il rajouta.

« Alors on va où ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Comment ça ?

- J'en sais rien, je te rappelle que je ne suis jamais venu à Poudlard. Comment veux-tu que je sache où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Alors qu'il arrivait devant un angle de mur qui offrait deux chemins possibles, Cézanne lâcha :

« C'est une carte qu'il nous faudrait ! Ce serait bien plus pratique que de se déplacer à l'aveuglette.

- Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Et tu la vois où ta carte ?

- Je sais pas… On pourrait en fabriquer une, sa nous prendra du temps mais sa pourra nous être utile. C'est assez grand ici, si on ne fait pas attention on risque de ce perdre.

- Tu as peur ?

- Non ! Mais il n'empêche qu'une carte nous serait bien utile.

- Sans carte, on va devoir tout découvrir de nous même n'est-ce pas mieux que de tout savoir dès maintenant ?

- Tu trouves ça marrant de te balader dans les cachots de l'école ?

- Pas particulièrement, non. Mais je te rappelle que je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir.

- Ouai, ouai. Mais en attendant t'es bien content que je sois là. Bref, on prend quel chemin ?

- A droite.

- Va pour la droite ! »

Et sans plus attendre ils s'engouffrèrent sur le chemin de droite. Mais le faible éclat de quelques torches ne leur permirent pas de voir que quelqu'un les attendait.

« Que faites vous là ? »

La voix résonna dans le couloir et les deux garçons sursautèrent et s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. La voix venait de devant eux et pourtant il ne voyait personne. Peu à peu une silhouette sortie des ténèbres. L'homme semblait avoir une trentaine d'années mais il était translucide. Tom ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Vous n'êtes pas humain ! »

Un coup de coude de Cézanne le fit à nouveau sursauter.

« C'est un fantôme, Tom. Avery et Norvel m'ont dit qu'il y en avait plein dans Poudlard.

- Un fantôme ? »

L'homme reprit.

« Un fantôme ? Oui je suis un fantôme. Ce qui n'explique pas ce que vous faites là. Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se promener à cette heure-ci et encore moins dans cette partie du château. »

« Nous n'avons pas droit de nous promener ? Ah... Et bien à vrai dire nous n'en savions rien. Nous venons d'entrer à Poudlard et nous ne connaissons pas encore le règlement de l'école.

- Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ?

- Je m'appelle Cézanne et vous ?

- Mon nom ne vous regarde pas jeune impertinent. Et je crois savoir que les premières années assistent tout de même au banquet, où il me semble qu'il a été mentionné qu'il était interdit de se promener dans l'établissement à certains horaires. Enfin, maintenant je connais votre nom et je pourrais informer notre charmant directeur qu'un dénommé Cézanne se balade à une heure où il devrait se trouver dans son dortoir. Maintenant veuillez le regagner, sans attendre. »

Les deux serpentards ne se firent pas prier.

« Quel emmerdeur quand même ! Il n'a même pas voulut me donner son nom et maintenant le directeur va savoir que je trainais dans les donjons ! Quelle poisse !

- Tu n'avais qu'à lui donner un autre nom que le tiens. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il va allez voir le directeur pour si peu il voulait sans doute te faire peur, en tout cas il a réussit.

- Bien sur, tu peux rigoler ce n'est pas toi qui risque d'être convoqué dans le bureau du directeur !

- Tu dramatises pour rien. Sang Pur. »

Les briques s'écartèrent pour les laisser entrer.

« Ce que je me demande surtout c'est pourquoi, dans cette partie du château en particulier.

- Je sais pas… Tiens, on dirait qu'il n'y a toujours personne de lever.

- Rien d'étonnant notre promenade n'a pas durée très longtemps, bon j'y vais.

- Tu vas où ?

- Me recoucher au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est grillé pour notre petite visite, en tout cas pour aujourd'hui. Et vu qu'il est cinq heures, et qu'on à plus de deux heures avant de prendre le petit déjeuné, rien ne m'empêche de retourner dormir. »

Et sans attendre Tom s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Tandis que Cézanne de son côté allait s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la salle, en ruminant une éventuelle rencontre avec le directeur.

Deux heures après Tom descendait, accompagné d'Avery et Norvel prendre son petit déjeuneé... Ils passèrent devant Cézanne qui les rejoignit. Une fois dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent autour d'une des tables de serpentard. Tom fut à nouveau stupéfié par la nourriture. Les petits déjeunez à l'orphelinat, lorsqu'ils y en avaient étaient fades et peu copieux. Il mangea comme jamais il n'avait mangé, se servant du bacon tranche après tranche, accompagné de plusieurs œufs. Ne lésinant par sur la confiture qu'il mettait sur ces tartines. Alors qu'il engouffrait une énième tartine son regard se posa sur la table des professeurs. Armando Dippet était au milieu, il portait une large robe brunâtre, il discutait avec son voisin, Albus Dumbledore. Bien que parlant au directeur, le regard de Dumbledore était posé sur Tom. Leur regard se croisèrent, avant qu'ils ne se détournent finalement, le professeur pour observer son assiette, Tom pour continuer sa contemplation des professeurs. Mais l'un d'eux se leva et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les tables des serpentards. Horace Slughorn approchait avec dans les mains, leur emploie du temps. Il salua plusieurs élèves plus âgée qu'il semblait connaître, en distribuant les emploies du temps et finit par donner ceux des premières année. Un nouveau regard vers la table des professeurs apprit à Tom que d'autres professeurs avaient fait de même avec leur maison.

Voyant son emploie du temps, Cézanne s'exclama :

« On a histoire de la magie toute la matinée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a de particulier ce cours ?

- Tu n'as pas écouté les autres serpentards hier soir ? Il parait que les cours du professeur Binns sont les plus ennuyants. D'après Dax, tout le monde s'endort en moins de cinq minutes.

- C'est qui Dax ?

- C'est un des sixièmes années de serpentards avec qui je parlais hier. Tu sais le grand brun. »

Après avoir finit leur petit déjeuné ils décidèrent de monter directement au première étage où se trouvait la salle du professeur Binns. Grâce aux indications d'un serpentard de septième année, un dénommé Nick Gorh, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la salle. Peu de temps après ils furent rejoint par le reste des premières années de Serpentard, six filles qu'ils avaient juste aperçu lors de la répartition de la veille. L'une d'entre elle, une ravissante blonde, s'avança vers Norvel.

« Laetitia.

- Norvel, alors tu fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ?

- Heu... pas du tout...

- Pourtant tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole hier j'aurai cru que tu serais content qu'on soit tous les deux à serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas une surprise, où voulais tu qu'on soit réparti ?

- Bien sur, tu ne me présentes pas à tes amis ?

- Tu connais déjà Avery.

- Ah Avery, oh je ne t'avais pas reconnu, tu ne t'embellis pas toi.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Moi, c'est Cézanne.

- Tom.

- Et bien, je suis content de faire votre connaissance, les garçons, moi c'est Laetitia. La blonde là-bas c'est Cassida, la brune à droite Emily, l'autre Susan, et les deux derrières ce sont Alicia et Camille. »

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement. Un professeur, fluet, appela d'une voix lente les élèves pour qu'ils entrent. Le cours s'annonçait passionnant. Après cinq minutes du dit cours personne dans la classe n'aurait eut l'idée de démentir les propos de Dax. Même Tom qui essayait de prendre quelques note en convint : Ce cours était ennuyeux à mourir. Il priait au fond de lui pour que les autres matières ne soit pas aussi ennuyantes. Heureusement les cours qui suivirent, défense contre les forces du mal et Sortilège le rassurèrent.

Dans l'ensemble, la première semaine de cours à Poudlard ce passa très bien pour Tom. Il avait brillé dans toutes les matières y comprit dans le cours du professeur Dumbledore où il avait sut se montrer discret et répondre avec brio aux questions qui lui était posé. Plus les jours passaient plus les quatre serpentards de première année apprenaient à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Le fait que Tom ait grandit dans un orphelinat et qu'il puisse n'avoir aucun parent sorcier ne semblait pas gêner ses camarades. Au contraire ils avaient décidé d'aller fouiner pendant le weekend dans les archives de l'école. Peut-être y trouveraient-ils la mention d'un Jedusor ayant participé à une rencontre de quidditch ou gagner un prix. Le samedi matin, Avery leur rappela qu'ils auraient leurs premiers cours de vol, lundi matin. S'en suivit de longues moqueries sur le fait que de toute façon Avery ne pourrait pas entrer dans l'équipe de serpentard étant donné qu'il était incapable de se tenir sur un balais. Le concerné les envoya bouler, et continua de feuilleter les archives. Lorsque vint l'heure de manger, les garçons durent se mettre d'accord, jamais un Jedusor n'avait mit les pieds à Pouldlard. Devant l'air déçu de Tom, Norvel objecta qu'il tenait peut-être ses pouvoirs de sa mère, il n'obtint aucune réaction de Tom. Il continua néanmoins à essayer de détendre l'atmosphère et alors qu'ils cherchaient un endroit où s'allonger dans le parc, il continua :

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Poufsouffle n'a pas volé sa réputation. Vous-avez vu sa ? C'est désespérant, en un siècle ils n'ont presque jamais gagné.

- Ouai, enfin t'oublis que c'est de poufsouffle que l'on parle. Tout le monde sait que se sont les idiots qui finissent à poufsouffle.

- On se demande comment ça ce fait que tu n'y es pas été envoyé, Avery. Sérieusement t'as fais comment ?

- Ta gueule ! Vous me saoulez à la fin !

- Oh, le pauvre petit va se mettre en colère.

- Non, sans déconner, tout le monde me prend pour un con ! Je suis pas à poufsouffle pourtant ! »

« T'as quoi contre poufsouffle ? »

Se retournant, Avery tomba sur six garçons de poufsouffle.

« Tiens quand on parle du loup, regardez les. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient finit à poufsouffle avec des gueules pareil. »

L'affrontement semblait inévitable. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, le poing d'un des poufsouffle vint s'écraser contre la joue d'Avery qui craqua sous le choc. Les autres poufsouffle tentaient de faire de même avec les serpentards, profitant de leur surnombre. Ce fut un des rares moments où Tom ne regretta pas d'avoir vécu dans un orphelinat, il avait du apprendre à se battre très jeune, pour que les plus grands le respectent et ne lui volent pas ses affaires. Sans compter le nombre incalculable de fois où il s'était battu dans la rue, bien sur il avait toujours su utiliser ces pouvoirs à bonne escient, en détournant quelque coups par-ci par-là, et en cachant ses bleus à Mrs Cole. Il évita sans aucun problème le coup assez lent du garçon qui se trouvait devant lui et sans réfléchir lui mit une balayette. Le garçon s'écroula, quelque instant après un pied lui broyait les côtes. Alors qu'il allait définitivement mettre le poufsouffle or d'état de nuire, un autre se jeta sur lui et l'entraina dans sa chute.

Rapidement une foule d'élève vint les encercler pour voir le combat. Les encouragements et les insultes fusaient. Les ainés haranguaient la foule, l'un d'eux n'était autre que le garçon de la veille, Max. Il avançait vers les griffondors présent, agitait les bras en hurlant des insultes et en louant avec ironie le si célèbre courage des griffons. Et, sans laisser le temps à ses adversaires de le frapper retournait vers ses camarades avant de recommencer son manège. On en aurait presque oublié que c'était un combat entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard qui se déroulait à l'intérieur du cercle. Le concierge Picott essayait de passer pour arrêter « la bagarre » qui avait lieu sous les yeux de dizaine d'étudiant qui eux ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, bien au contraire. Il avait beau brailler, son autorité laissait à désirer, il agitait sa baguette de tout coté et voulut même s'en servir pour menacer plusieurs serpentards plus fougueux que leur camarade. Alors que son regard se posait sur Max et lui annonçant mille punitions, celui-ci lui rétorqua :

« A quoi bon agiter ta baguette ? On sait bien que t'es incapable de lancer un simple sort. Range donc ce jouet, tu vas te blesser ! »

L'hilarité générale qui s'en suivit fit monter le rouge aux joues du concierge. Ces hurlements redoublèrent mais ce ne fut pas lui qui stoppa les premières années. Ceux-ci finirent par être séparé par le géant Ogg. Il était entrain de couper du bois dans la forêt interdite lorsque les bruits de l'altercation lui était parvenu. Maugréant, il avait lâché ses buches et s'était dirigé d'un pas rapide vers la source du bruit. Arrivé près des élèves il n'avait eut aucun mal à se frayer un passage, utilisant sa large carrure et sa force contre les élèves plus courageux ou idiots, qui n'avait pas voulut le laisser passer. Il avait saisit deux garçons par le coup et les avaient soulevé sans aucune difficulté. Suffocant, les dits-garçons lui ordonnaient de les lâcher. Quelques secondes après les premières années le suivaient alors qu'il traversait le parc, en direction du château.

Alors que la foule d'élèves se séparaient, Armando Dippet réussit à saisir l'un d'eux. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas près de le lâcher.

« Toi tu viens avec moi, on verra si tu rigoles toujours autant dans le bureau du directeur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il pique sa crise le concierge ? »

Et Max essaya de se dégager mais déjà il était entrainé à la suite du concierge.

« Où nous emmenez vous ? »

Demanda Avery qui avait le nez qui saignait et une bonne partie du visage violacé. Cézanne n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état, la chemise qu'il portait était déchiré et plus rouge que blanche, au vu de sa figure on pouvait se demander si c'était son sang ou bien celui de ses adversaires qui l'avait coloré. Norvel tenais son bras droit de sa main gauche. Au vu de l'angle qu'il formait, il était sans doute cassé. Du sang continué de couler de la bouche de Tom, quelques éraflures était présentes sur son visage. Plusieurs de ces phalanges étaient brisées mais c'était dut au coup qu'il avait donné et non à ceux qu'il avait reçu, dans l'ensemble il s'en sortait mieux que ces camarades. La seule satisfaction que pouvaient avoir les serpentards, était que l'état des poufsouffle n'était guère meilleurs que le leur. L'un d'eux devait être soutenu par ces camarades, sans quoi il n'aurait pu suivre l'allure du garde de chasse. Après un temps relativement long, il consenti à répondre.

« Le Ogg à ordre d'emmener les perturbateurs au bureau du directeur ! Mais le Ogg a autre chose à faire de sa journée ! Alors les petits cons vont se dépêcher. »

Ni les serpentards, ni les poufsouffles ne relevèrent l'insulte. Ce ne fut que lorsque la petite troupe s'arrêta que l'un des poufsouffles osa s'adresser au géant.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? »

La réponse fut cinglante.

« Il est con ce môme, il donne du boulot en plus au Ogg, et il n'est même pas capable de se rendre compte qu'il est devant la gargouille du directeur.

- Ah... heu pas besoin de m'insulter ! Je vous aie rien fait.

- Ils sont de plus en plus chiants ces mômes, le Ogg lui à déjà dit qui lui donne trop de travail.

- Et pourquoi vous n'entrez pas ?

- Le Ogg n'a pas le mot de passe.

- Putain, j'y crois pas. On ne va pas attendre toute la journée, on ferait peut être mieux de retourner dans nos salles communes. »

Peut-être fut-ce le hasard ou bien quelqu'un qui l'eut entendu, mais la gargouille choisit se moment précis pour se déplacer, laissant libre d'accès un escalier. Le Ogg restait là sans bouger et comme les « mômes » comme il les appelait faisait de même, il leur ordonna d'un ton bourru de monter. Peu à peu les élèves grimpèrent les escaliers cherchant par leur lenteur à retarder la confrontation avec Le directeur.

Il était assis à son bureau. La pièce était assez spacieuse, le bureau du directeur était rectangulaire et aucune feuille ne trainait dessus. Derrière son fauteuil des portraits représentants d'anciens directeurs étaient accrochés. Tout semblait méticuleusement rangé. Les anciens directeurs affichaient pour la plus par un air choqué mais certains ne prêtaient même pas attention à la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

« Alors comme ça on se bat en plein milieu du parc ? Après une semaine de cours ? »

La voix du vieil homme était étrangement calme. Il n'attendait pas de réponse.

« J'avais espéré que les premières années de cette année sauraient se tenir, se battre, comme des moldues en plus, mais à quoi pensiez-vous ? »

Encore une fois, la question n'attendait pas de réponse. Le regard du directeur se posa sur la porte au moment même ou quelqu'un frappait. Quelques secondes après, Mr. Piccot entrait, trainant Max derrière lui. Le vieil soupira, comme profondément las. A nouveau sa voix calme résonna dans la pièce.

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un problème. Une semaine de cours et je ne t'avais toujours pas eut dans mon bureau, Maximilien.

- Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, moi aussi, Monsieur.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Encore ? Mais je n'ai encore rien fait justement. »

Alors que le concierge allait prendre la parole d'un signe de la tête, le directeur lui ordonna de se taire.

« Je vois, alors comment ce fait que tu atterrisses dans mon bureau, Maximilien ?

- A vrai dire, je suis encore une fois que le bouc émissaire d'une salle histoire ! Voyez-vous je me promenais dans le parc, et je ne crois pas que c'est interdit, lorsque je suis passé devant un rassemblement d'élève. J'ai cherché naturellement à découvrir la raison de ce rassemblement, lorsque notre aimable concierge à pointé sa baguette vers moi et m'a trainé à sa suite.

- Naturellement. Et bien je pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut en ce qui te concerne, Maximilien. Si j'ai besoin de plus de précision je te ferais revenir dans mon bureau. »

Max ressortit rapidement du bureau du directeur, lançant juste un regard malicieux à Tom.

Le visage de Mr Picott redevenait rouge, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Voir Max quitter le bureau ainsi, sans aucune sanction semblait l'achever.

« Ce n'est plus possible ! Tous les ans c'est la même chose ! Les élèves se croient au dessus des règles ils manquent de respect au personnel de l'école ! Et sous prétexte que je ne suis qu'un concierge...

- Nous en parlerons plus tard. »

La voix du directeur était cassante, elle ne souffrait d'aucune objection. Et le concierge s'en apercevant ne put que s'incliner avant de quitter à son tour la pièce.

Une fois le concierge sortie, le directeur reporta son attention sur les élèves.

« Que vais-je faire de vous ? »

Pour la troisième fois le directeur posait une question à laquelle il n'attendait pas de réponse.

« Bien, quoi que je fasse je pense que vous devrez d'abord passer par l'infirmerie, vu votre état il ne serait pas raisonnable de ne pas y passer. Notre infirmière ne va pas être content, vous allez lui amener beaucoup de travaille. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir à la suite de ces paroles.

« Soyez sur que vous serez punit pour cet incident. Je ne peux tolérer que mes élèves se battent entre eux. Vos parents seront sans doute prévenus. Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent. Le directeur eut un sourire avant de continuer.

« Allez à l'infirmerie maintenant. Je ne peux pas vous retenir d'avantage, sans quoi vos blessures risquent de s'aggraver. »

Son regard fut le tour de la pièce cherchant quelqu'un, regrettant peut-être d'avoir renvoyé le concierge, il soupira :

« Je crois que je vais devoir vous accompagner... Oui, ce serait préférable. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Merci à Jerem pour l'aide apporter concernant les corrections. Le chapitre 4 devrait arriver bientôt..


End file.
